


Until All the Songs Are Sung

by bookskitten



Category: Jane and the Dragon
Genre: F/M, I still think it is unfair we hear every character but Gunther sing in Dragon Diva, Six year time jump, so this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: Between the attack on the castle and the brewing storm, Jane honestly believed her day couldn't get any more surprising. And then she heard Gunther sing.
Relationships: Jane Turnkey/Gunther Breech, Jane/Gunther, janther
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Until All the Songs Are Sung

**Author's Note:**

> So... I rewatched the cartoon recently, proceeded to read pretty much all the Jane x Gunther content I could find and then I needed to get this idea out of my head. So here we are.

"I will take the first watch." Jane tried to not let the tiredness be obvious in her voice. Not a very successful attempt.

Gunther simply nodded distractedly, busying himself with keeping the fire going. Cave was a little too much to describe the nook in the stone where they made their dwelling for the night. But with the wind blazing outside and a storm brewing in the distance, it was the best they could have gotten. Jane leaned against the side of the cave and scanned the darkness before her. No danger seemed to linger, at least not now. 

She looked over her shoulder just slightly. For a 12 years old, Princess Lavinia was still small and Gunther's cloak engulfed her like a cocoon. She was leaning against Gunther's side, head in his lap. Her eyes seemed far away. She wished the attack never took place, wished for Lavinia to not see fire overtake the gardens she loved to play in or the fear of unknown to float above her. But there was no way to turn back time, no matter how much she wished.

Jane returned her attention to the forest just as a bolt of lightning struck. Thunder followed quickly and then rain. Gritting her teeth, she pulled her cloak tighter against herself and positioned herself in a way to try to stop the storm for reaching the fire.

"Gunther." Princess Lavinia's voice was small, so unlike her that it broke Jane's heart. "I cannot sleep. Can you... sing me a song? Please."

Jane almost expected him to tell the princess he does not sing and offer to tell her a story instead of just send her to sleep. But then again, if there was something she learned in their years of squiredom was that Gunther had his soft spots and Lavinia was one of them.

Jane for sure did not expect his voice to sound so beautiful though. She almost jumped out of her skin when he heard the deep voice dragging along the verses of a merry song. It was almost hypnotic. He was not trained for singing the way minstrels were but he could carry a tune very well and the warmth in his voice while he sang made up for it by far. It was comfort that the Princess needed right now and his song seemed to work. Jane herself felt slightly warmer despite the storm. The happy tune made her smile despite their circumstances and Gunther's voice, both familiar and strange at the same, made the warmth spread in her chest.

"Never mind the rising light, there's no sign of day or dawning, in my heart it's still the night and we'll stay here till the morning."

Jane couldn't help but smile as she heard Lavinia humming along with the song, even though the tune must be unknown to her. She hoped it was at least, otherwise, Jester might have some explaining to do. 

"Don't go out into the cold, where the wind and rain are blowing, for the fire is flaming gold and in here the music's flowing."

The verses trailed off for a moment and Jane had turned around in surprise, seeing Gunther clink the pommel of his sword against the cave wall on the same rhythm with the song. The Princess' eyes were closing off as the song kept going. By the time Gunther finished the song, his voice got lower and his improvised instrument was discarded. Princess Lavinia was fast asleep, her breath even as she slept soundly. 

"A drinking song?" Jane kept her voice a whisper, not wishing to wake up the princess, even though she would love to hear Gunther sing again. "That was the best you could come up with?"

The comment was not mean spirited at all. It was just Jane's attempt to bring some semblance of normality to their situation. Her verbal spars with Gunther were such part of her everyday life that they brought comfort right now. They were no longer angry and hurtful like when they were kids, just teasing.

Gunther simply gave her that crooked smile of his that he kept for only a few select people. "Did my lack of gallantry hurt your ladyships' sensibilities?"

"To the bone, Sir." they exchanged knowing smiles, stifling their laughs. It was a moment of peace and familiarity in their current predicament. "Get some sleep. I will wake you up for your watch." 

Gunther nodded at her and leaned his head against the stone wall of the cave. She urged herself to turn away from his smiling face as his eyes closed.

\---------------  
Jane woke up grudgingly. All the muscles in her body were protesting her actions but she didn't have time for rest. They needed to get going and meet with Dragon at the East Peak. He will hopefully bring word of what was happening in Kippernia. Jane hoped to all the Gods it will be a good message. She hoped everyone made it out of the attack and if they hadn't... she would rather not think about it.

She moved to get up and found herself wrapped in an unknown blanket. It smelled familiar, salt, leather and a very faint smell of lavender. Jane frowned and opened her eyes. Could it have possibly been a dream? 

As she found out, everything has been real and it was Gunther's cloak she was wrapped in. Jane tightened it around herself as she got up. The storm has stopped at some point when she was sleeping and the early morning allowed for clear blue skies and the smell of wet grass and soil. 

"Jane, you are awake!" Princess Lavinia seemed cheerful enough all the things she's been through in the past day considered.

"I am Your Little Majesty. Gunther, why haven't you... ?" 

She found herself unable to finish her question as she watched him braid Lavinia's hair, little blue and violet wildflowers laying next to him. He was looking deeply focused his hands working carefully with the princess' long dark locks.

"Why I believed you could use some beauty sleep, of course." he raised his eyes and give her a quick once over. "In fact, you could probably use about ten years more of that, Lady Knight."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Why, thank you, Sir Knight. While you finish your delicate flower doings, I shall get us something to eat so we can get on the road quickly."

She grabbed his discarded bow and arrows and wandered away from the cave. She forgot completely she still had Gunther's cloak wrapped around her. 

By the time she was back with some mushrooms, berries and a rabbit, the fire seemed to burn stronger. 

They broke their fast rather silently, the happenings of yesterday weighing heavy on their mind.

"Where are we going?" it was the princess who broke the silence.

"East Peak, Your Little Majesty." Jane answered, doing her best to sound reassuring, but the truth was she knew nothing more than her. "We are meeting with Dragon."

Lavinia looked from Jane to the sword at her hip. "Can't you just call Dragon here?"

"Too risky." it was Gunther who answered throwing aside a bone. "If anyone spots him, it would endanger our position. It is just a half a day ride. If the weather is good, we shall meet him by nightfall.

Princess Lavinia nodded absently while nibbling on a piece of meat. She must have noticed that there was no mention of what will happen after they meet Dragon. As of right now, the future was unclear.

"Who would you like to ride with, Your Little Majesty?" Jane asked while they were preparing the horses for the travel. 

"You!" Lavinia said excitedly, managing to pull herself in the saddle alone.

"You are still her favourite." Gunther said amusedly, low enough only for them to hear.

"Even after your lovely songs and your hair braiding skills? Oh, I don't know about that."

Gunther raised an eyebrow, as he swung his bow over his shoulder. "Lady Knight, if I did not know better I would say you sound almost jealous."

Jane huffed. She was just teasing, of course. Why in the world would she be jealous anyway? She truly appreciated how kind he has been to Lavinia, not allowing the burden of a scared, sad and tired little princess to fall on Jane alone. It wasn't as if she wanted him to braid flowers in her hair or sing to her. What a ridiculous thought to entertain!

"Thank you for the cloak." she whispered, before swinging herself in the saddle behind Princess Lavinia. "Come on now beef brain, we are wasting daylight because of your slowness."

\----------------------

As it turned out, the only considerable damage which happened during the attack was some parts of the gardens being burned. The group of thirty or so attackers only had to their advantage the element of surprise and after their loses in the initial attack they were easy to take out. Especially when Dragon joined.

All in all the conquest of Kippernia castle lasted for about two days and was swiftly brought to an end with minimum injuries. And now King Caradoc was throwing a victory feast. If she had to be honest, she felt a feast was just a little over the top all things considered but she was not about to start arguing with the King.

"God's nails." Jane cursed under her breath as she tried to brush her unruly hair.

She was already dressed for the festivities. Her mother quit trying to shove her in dresses by the time she was 15 and the whole of Kippernium could hear their arguments, so thankfully she had the chance to wear formal knight attire ever since. Now if only she could sort out her hair she could go down and join everyone else. The music could be heard from her tower. 

Just when she was about to give up on her hair entirely, there was a knock on the door. 

"Come in!" she grunted while trying to unstick a knot of hair.

"Ah, my apologies, I am clearly interrupting a fight which shall go down in the history books."

Jane glared at Gunther as she finally managed to pull the brush out. He stepped inside her room without the slightest concern, closing the door behind him. He was dressed in a similar way to her, looking very much the dashing knight from ballads. Sans the mischievous smile.

"Bargaining in a lady's private chambers Sir Gunther? How daring of you." Jane was still focusing on her hair giving him just a brief glance.

"You called me in." he stated matter of factly. "And alas, you are a lady only when I catch you trying to tame your hair."

"Knight in the training quarters, lady in the bed chambers." Jane said absently, frowning at the amount of hair that gathered on her brush.

For a moment, there was something that passed through his eyes, an emotion she couldn't quite place.

"Allow me to doubt your ladylikeness in any circumstances, bed chambers affairs included." his steely grey eyes felt almost as if they were burning through her. It was but a moment but it felt much longer. Jane held his gaze daringly and whatever competition they were having just then, she would declare herself the winner. Gunther looked away first and cleared his throat.

"As you seem rather... stuck in your situation I came to offer my help."

Jane raised a sceptical eyebrow. "With my hair?"

"Precisely."

Jane was about to tell him to leave the amusements to Jester when she noticed the flowers in his hands. "White roses?"

"Well, of course. Your hair is red enough as it is, shall we add red roses to that, we might as well just put off the torches and let you light the ballroom."

Jane rolled her eyes and decided to not dignify him with an answer. Her silence made him groan.

"How about you quit being a stubborn mule and get over her and let me salvage those curls of yours."

Jane decided that throwing her hairbrush at his face would only result in amusing him further so she simply sat in front of him on the bed and allowed him to begin his work. 

She was surprised they stayed in silence for how long it took him to spin her hair in a braid tied with roses. It was pleasant. Gunther finally broke the silence when he was done and placed the hand mirror in front of her face.

"Just turn a little to the side."

She did as instructed and almost gasped out loud. Gunther must be a secret sorcerer. There was no other explanation as to how he managed to create such a beautiful thing out of her mess of curls.

"I will take the gaping mouth as a sign of satisfaction." was all he said before getting up and preparing to leave.

"Gunther!" she called out just as he was about to close the door behind him. "Thank you."

He smiled at her. Not the false smile he tended to parade around, nor the crooked one that promised mischief. This one could almost be considered soft and she would dare say loving. It was there for a moment only.

"Keep a dance for me, Lady Knight."

"Only if you will be the one singing the tune of it, Sir Knight."

Gunther snorted, clearly amused at the thought. "A lovely song of mine?" he questioned recalling her words. "We shall see about that."

As the door closed behind him, Jane found herself smiling from ear to ear. She will get him to sing her a song even if she had to swordfight it out of him. Though if his tone and expression was anything to go by that won't be necessary.


End file.
